hitsugimenochaikafandomcom-20200213-history
Toru Acura
Toru Acura is a 20 year old saboteur from the Acura Village. After the downfall of the Gazu Empire and peace is restored, he lost his way of life. After he runs into a sorceress named Chaika Trabant, he follows her in hopes of finding meaning to his life again. Toru has an adopted sister named Akari. Personality As a child, Toru had a very cheerful and outgoing personality despite being an orphan, even playing perveted pranks and laughing off a beating. But more notable about him was his eagerness to join the war and kill "heaps of people." This stemmed from his desire to "leave proof that he lived" by going to battle. If anyone questioned or denied that belief, he became visibly irritated. Despite this though, he became good friends with Jasmine, a daughter of the leader of a group of traveling merchants, and was devasted by her unfortunate death, but does eventually come to accept it. However, witnessing her final moments and the unfair reality as a result of it further fueled his desire to go to war to leave his mark even more. At the beginning of the series, Toru became very lazy as all he did everyday was sleep and eat. Despite being a saboteaur, the end of the war had robbed him of his purpose in life. Seeing that there was no more point to his existence, he continually refused to work, often saying "I'll lose if I work." However, his meeting with Chaika renewed his determination and resolve. As a result, he holds a deep respect and affection for her. Even when he finds out she is the daughter of the deceased Emperor Gazu and her actions could bring about war, he remains loyal and comments that he was okay with war. Although he desires war, he is not incredibly blood thirsty, but rather wants to help Chaika fufill her goal as his purpose in life. He refused to kill Fredrica as he sympathised with her loss of purpose and encouraged her to find a new one. When given the chance to defect to Chaika Bogdan, which would have given him more opportunites to fight, he rejected the offer because he rather fight for "someone who needed him more." Currently, Toru's rejuvinated state of mind has made him more serious and mature. He is determined to fufill his goals, using whatever means necessary if the situation requires it. As such, he is usually stern and cautious, which sometimes puts him at odds with his companions lax nature. But overall, he gets along well with people. Background Orphaned at a young age, Toru was raised as a saboteur in the hidden village of Acura. There, he was trained to kill and gradually developed a desire to carve his own "proof of living". As a result, he has an eagerness to go to war. While living in the village, he got to know the daughter of a traveling merchant named Jasmine Hulo who visited monthly and told stories about the outside world to the children. Although, she disapproved of his desire to go to war, they became very close. She encouraged him to find a different way to leave his mark, revealing she was pregnant and her child as her "proof of living". However, one night during a storm, Jasmine and her family were attacked by bandits. Toru immediately rushed out to help, only to find her dying with her child already dead. After she died, the village went and killed the bandits in retaliation, while Toru was made to stay behind. However, Jasmine's pointless death would impact Toru greatly, fueling his desire to leave behind proof that he lived by going to war. But before he was able to go onto the battlefield, the war ended. Afterwards the village was destroyed and he escaped with his adopted sister Akari. Abilities As a Saboteur, he is a Jack-of-All-Trades and is able to do many jobs with average proficiency although he is exceptional at battle. * Iron Blood Transformation: A saboteur technique, activated by extreme mental concentration, that optimizes and redifines the user's entire body systems. This allows Toru to perform inhuman physical feats, such as repelling a feira unicorn or jump several meters into the air. The transformation also substantially improves his combat skills and techniques, allowing him to fight against high level opponents. One drawback to the Iron Blood Transformation is that it makes him more susceptible to poison, as the technique improves his respiratory system which would increase the flow of any poison inside him. In the anime, his hair turns red and two red streaks appears over his face while emmitting a red aura during the transformation. Equipment * Dual Short Sword Comblades: Two swords that have crests on them that when they match on the crests on his hands, links them to him allowing him to feel through them as if they were extensions of his body. At the hilts there are metal wires that he can use to retrieve them. Media Toru characterdesign.jpg|Character design Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Saboteur